Le Pari
by Whydee
Summary: C'est la fin de leur 6ème année, James aime Lily, mais celleci le hait et est tombée amoureuse du meilleur ami de James: Sirius. Ce dernier est aussi secrètement amoureux d'elle, mais craint de perdre son meilleur ami en dévoilant ses sentiments...
1. Mauvais Souvenirs

**_Et me revoila pour une nouvelle fic ! _**

**_Comme d'habitude vous pouvez mettre une reviews pour dire si vous avez aimé, ou pas, et dire tous les commentaires que vous voulez ! _**

* * *

Cette histoire se passe lorsque les parents de Harry étaient à Poudlard, elle commence quand ils avaient 16 ans et étaient en sixième année. 

**Présentation des personages principaux: **

Lily EVANS: C'est une fille hyper belle (cheveux roux qui lui descendent en cascade jusqu'à la moitiée du dos, et des yeux émeraude magnifique), elle est sorcière, mais est d'origine moldu ( Sang-de-Bourbe). Elle déteste James Potter car elle trouve qu'il joue trop les "m'as-tu-vu" et n'a rien à lui dire. Par contre, elle est tombée secrétement amoureuse de Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James...

Ana BROWN: C'est l'une des deux meilleures amies de Lily, elle a les cheveux bruns qui lui descendent jusqu'à la mi-dos exactement comme Lily, et les yeux marron. Elle est très dynamique et très sportive. Elle est une des rare filles à jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en tant que poursuiveuse, c'est d'ailleur là qu'elle a rencontré James et Sirius et ils sont devenus de très bons amis. Elle rêve que Lily arrête de rembarrer James à chaque fois qu'il lui fait des avances, et qu'ils se mettent ensemble...

Looin CHOW CHING: C'est l'autre meilleure amie de Lily, elle est d'origine asiatique, et a de beaux cheveux noir et fins qui lui descendent jusqu'aux reins, et de beaux yeux de la même couleur. Elle a toujours pleins de petits-amis, ce qui l'empêche de se concentrer sur son travail scolaire, et ses notes le prouvent bien...

James POTTER: Il a un physique d'enfer (cheveux bruns toujours en bataille, yeux marron super craquants). Il joue au Quidditch, comme attrapeur. Il est tombé amoureux de Lily depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vue. Mais cette dernière reste sourde à toutes ses avances. Il n'y comprend rien car toutes les filles de Poudlard veulent sortir avec lui, et lui il tombe amoureux de LA SEULE qui ne le supporte pas. Pourtant il n'a rien fait de mal. Mais il ne lâche pas, et ne lâchera jamais prise, elle est trop parfaite pour ça. Et peut être un jour changera-t-elle d'avis... Ce jour là, il l'attendra, quite à l'attendre toute sa vie si il le faut...

Sirius BLACK: C'est le meilleur ami de James, lui aussi a un look qui fait ravage chez la gente féminine de Poudlard (et de partout d'autre aussi !). Il a les cheveux noirs qui lui descendent jusqu'au cou, en tombant devant ses superbes yeux noirs avec une sorte d'élégence inimitable. Il joue aussi au Quidditch, avec James et Ana, au poste de batteur. Il est, lui aussi, secrétement amoureux de Lily, mais fait de son mieux pour ne pas que son meilleur ami le remarque, il ne veut pas perde une aussi belle amitié...

Remus LUPIN: C'est un ami de James et Sirius, mais il a un grand secret que personne ne connait, à part James, Sirius, Peter, Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh, il est un loup-garou: il se transforme une fois par mois, lors de la pleine lune. Ses amis ( James, Sirius et Peter) ont décidés de secrétement apprendre à devenir des animagus, afin de lui tenir compagnie pendant la pleine lune. C'est ainsi que James, qui se transforme en cerf, fut surnomé Cornedrue, que Sirius, qui se transforme en chien, fut surnomé Patmol, que Peter, qui se transforme en rat, fut surnomé Queudver, et que Remus qui était un loup-garou, fut surnomé Lunard. Sinon, en dehors de tout ça, Remus est plutôt beau, avec ses cheveux chatains clairs, presque blonds, et ses yeux de couleur miel. Il est très sérieux et très concentré sur le travail scolaire, c'est pour cela qu'il a été nommé préfet-en-chef. Coté coeur, il aime Looin, mais pour l'instant personne n'est au courant, pas même lui...

Peter PETTIGROW: C'est un autre ami de James, Sirius et Remus. Il est petit, gros, moche, ... D'ailleurs jamais personne n'a jamais vraiment compris pourquoi James, Sirius et Remus l'avaient accepté dans leur groupe, peut être par pitié, qui sait ?

* * *

**Chapitre 1: MAUVAIS SOUVENIRS:**

- EH ! LiLy attend-nous! cria Ana.

Ana était une fille pas très grande qui avait de merveilleux cheveux bruns, qui avait le même age que Lily et était dans la même maison, ainsi que Looin, une jeune fille tout aussi ravissante, qui était d'origine asiatique, et qui avait de long cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la moitiée du dos et de superbes yeux noirs. Toutes deux se dépèchèrent de rejoindre Lily, qui avait une dizaine de mètres d'avance. Celle-ci n'était même pas comparables aux deux dernières, avec ses magnifiques cheveux roux, qui lui descendaient en cascade jusqu'à mi-dos, et surtout ses yeux, ses yeux d'émeraude, à qui personne ne pouvait résister. Son seul petit défaut était qu'elle s'habillait toujours avec de grandes jupes à la mode des années cinquantes et des sweet-shirts trop grands pour elle. Ce qui faisait qu'elle n'était presque pas remarquer par la population masculine de Poudlard, ce qui l'arrangeait bien de toute façon parce qu'elle n'avait pas la tête à "batifoler" dans tous les coins, ses études lui prenait bien trop de temps; ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses amies...

- Pff ! Si vous ne trainiez pas tout le temps pour n'importe quoi, répondit Lily en s'arrêtant quelques secondes afin d'attendre ses amies.

- On ne traine pas pour n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Ana.

- Si c'est pour regarder passer toute la gente masculine et les noter sur leur démarche ou leur charisme, si ! répliqua-t-elle.

Ana les mains dans les poches grogna quelque chose du genre que de toute façon la plupart ne dépassaient même pas les 8/20.

- 7 et demi, réctifia Looin, elle tripotait nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux noirs en rêvassant, quand quelque chose la fit sursauter:

- Eh ! Les filles, voilà les vingts ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Les vins ? s'étonna Lily.

- Oui, les vingts sur vingts, les plus beaux gars de tout Poudlard et de bien plus encore ! Les Maraudeurs si tu préfères ! Expliqua Ana istérique en vérifiant que ses cheuveux étaient bien en place, tout comme Looin qui tripotait les siens de plus en plus nerveusement à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir.

Lily redoutait de les croiser, elle aurait encore presque préférer croiser un troll ! Ce crétin de Potter allait encore la draguer ! Il n'arrêtait pas depuis 4 ans ! Et plus le temps passait, plus il avait envie de sortir avec elle. L'année précédante, il avait sauté de son balai en plein match de Quidditch, contre Poustouffle, dans l'espoir de capter son attention. Il n'a pas pu sortir de l'infirmerie pendant 3 semaines, et a raté le prochain match contre Serpentard. Ce qui fait qu'ils ont eu la dernière place au Championat. Depuis, il ne l'a plus refait, par égard pour Gryffondor, mais vu comment il la regardait, il n'aurait pas peur de renouveler "l'exploi".

A présent, elle était en fin de 6ème année, dans une semaine le Poudlard Express les reconduiraient chez eux pour les vacences d'été. Et dans cette seule petite semaine qui restait, il fallait qu'elle ait la malchance de croiser ce crétin dans un couloir !

- Merlin, soupira-t-elle que la vie est cruelle parfois...

- 20 mètres, 10 mètres, 5 mètres, 2 mètres, ... contaient les deux folles/istériques de derrière à voix basse.

Lily essaya de se cacher entre elles, mais le couloir était bien trop étroit pour cela. Elle grogna, et, à contre-coeur continua de marcher comme si de rien n'était, en espérant que James ne la repère pas. Mais peine perdue, quand elle le vit passer sa main dans ses cheveux mal coiffés pour les ébouriffiers encore plus que d'habitude (signe très particulier de James quand il la voyait). Plus exspérée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Mais elle ne put l'ignorer plus longtemps, lorsque celui-ci lui lança un " Eh Evans !" d'un ton enjoué. Il essaya de la rejoindre, mais la foule d'élèves qui se bousculaient entraina Lily, au grand soulagement de celle-ci,et ses amies jusque devant la salle d'arithmancie où elles allaient avoir leur dernier cour de l'année, aprés ils auraient six jours de libres pour faires leurs sacs et se prélasser un petit peu.

Lily avait juste eut le temps d'appercevoir Sirius, Sirius et ses merveilleux yeux noirs, Sirius et son incroyable humour. Elle adorait Sirius, peut-être même un peu plus qu'elle ne devrait... L' aimait-elle ? Peut-être... elle ne savait pas trop...

A chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, elle stressait, voulait retourner sur ses pas pour l'éviter. Mais quand il n'était pas là, elle avait envie de le voir... Quand ils se parlaient, (les trop rares fois), c'était pour les devoirs, où alors, il lui faisait passer un message de Potter. Ah ! Potter qui voulait tant sortir avec elle... Si seulement ça aurait été Sirius qui aurait voulu sortir avec elle... Si seulement ils avaient échangé leurs place...

Et non, c'était tombé sur Potter... Ce crétin de Potter.

* * *


	2. Le Pari

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir mis la suite plus tôt, mais j'avais beaucoup de travail, et en plus j'écris une autre fiction en même temps, donc c'est pas facile... Mais par contre, pour une fois je vous ai mis un long chapitre (c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit), alors j'espère que ça va compenser avec le retard, et que vous me pardonnerez. Et aussi j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant des reviews, même si vous avez pas aimé, dites-moi ce qui va pas et je pourrai peut être l'arranger et m'améliorer...**_

**_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**

**lily-jolie13:** **_Pour ça il faut lire la suite..._**

**Amandiine:** **_Je suis vraiment désolée, la suite va sûrement te décevoir, enfin je vais pas tout te raconter...

* * *

_**

Cette histoire se passe lorsque les parents de Harry étaient à Poudlard, elle commence quand ils avaient 16 ans et étaient en sixième année.

**Présentation des personnages principaux: **

Lily EVANS: C'est une fille terriblement belle (cheveux roux qui lui descendent en cascade jusqu'à la moitié du dos, et des yeux émeraude magnifique), elle est sorcière, mais est d'origine moldu (Sang de Bourbe). Elle déteste James Potter car elle trouve qu'il joue trop les "m'as-tu-vu" et n'a rien à lui dire. Par contre, elle est tombée secrètement amoureuse de Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James...

Ana BROWN: C'est l'une des deux meilleures amies de Lily, elle a les cheveux bruns qui lui descendent jusqu'à la mi-dos exactement comme Lily, et les yeux marron. Elle est très dynamique et très sportive. Elle est une des rares filles à jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en tant que poursuiveuse, c'est d'ailleurs là qu'elle a rencontré James et Sirius et ils sont devenus de très bons amis. Elle rêve que Lily arrête de rembarrer James à chaque fois qu'il lui fait des avances, et qu'ils se mettent ensemble...

Looin CHOW CHING: C'est l'autre meilleure amie de Lily, elle est d'origine asiatique, et a de beaux cheveux noir et fins qui lui descendent jusqu'aux reins, et de beaux yeux de la même couleur. Elle a toujours pleins de petits-amis, ce qui l'empêche de se concentrer sur son travail scolaire, et ses notes le prouvent bien...

James POTTER: Il a un physique d'enfer (cheveux bruns toujours en bataille, yeux marron super craquants). Il joue au Quidditch, comme attrapeur. Il est tombé amoureux de Lily depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vue. Mais cette dernière reste sourde à toutes ses avances. Il n'y comprend rien car toutes les filles de Poudlard veulent sortir avec lui, et lui il tombe amoureux de LA SEULE qui ne le supporte pas. Pourtant il n'a rien fait de mal. Mais il ne lâche pas, et ne lâchera jamais prise, elle est trop parfaite pour ça. Et peut être un jour changera-t-elle d'avis... Ce jour là, il l'attendra, quitte à l'attendre toute sa vie si il le faut...

Sirius BLACK: C'est le meilleur ami de James, lui aussi a un look qui fait ravage chez la gente féminine de Poudlard (et de partout d'autre aussi !). Il a les cheveux noirs qui lui descendent jusqu'au cou, en tombant devant ses superbes yeux noirs avec une sorte d'élégance inimitable. Il joue aussi au Quidditch, avec James et Ana, au poste de batteur. Il est, lui aussi, secrètement amoureux de Lily, mais fait de son mieux pour ne pas que son meilleur ami le remarque, il ne veut pas perde une aussi belle amitié...

Remus LUPIN: C'est un ami de James et Sirius, mais il a un grand secret que personne ne connait, à part James, Sirius, Peter, Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh, il est un loup-garou: il se transforme une fois par mois, lors de la pleine lune. Ses amis (James, Sirius et Peter) ont décidés de secrètement apprendre à devenir des animagus, afin de lui tenir compagnie pendant la pleine lune. C'est ainsi que James, qui se transforme en cerf, fut surnommé Cornedrue, que Sirius, qui se transforme en chien, fut surnommé Patmol, que Peter, qui se transforme en rat, fut surnommé Queudver, et que Remus qui était un loup-garou, fut surnommé Lunard. Sinon, en dehors de tout ça, Remus est plutôt beau, avec ses cheveux châtains clairs, presque blonds, et ses yeux de couleur miel. Il est très sérieux et très concentré sur le travail scolaire, c'est pour cela qu'il a été nommé préfet-en-chef. Coté coeur, il aime Looin, mais pour l'instant personne n'est au courant, pas même lui...

Peter PETTIGROW: C'est un autre ami de James, Sirius et Remus. Il est petit, gros, moche, ... D'ailleurs jamais personne n'a jamais vraiment compris pourquoi James, Sirius et Remus l'avaient accepté dans leur groupe, peut être par pitié, qui sait ?

* * *

**Chapitre 2: LE PARI:**

Le reste de la journée se passa sans trop d'encombre, Lily retourna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor sans trop de devoirs, si ce n'est que 30 cm de parchemin à faire sur les épinocks en botanique. Elle le fit rapidement et alla s'asseoir sur un des gros fauteuils rouges bien confortables, près de la cheminée, avec un gros livre intitulé « Les différents sortilèges utilisés à travers les siècles », elle adorait tous ce qui avait un rapport aux sortilèges et voulait toujours en savoir plus. Elle l'avait à peine ouvert que Looin et Ana l'appelèrent.

- Quoi ? lança-t-elle exaspérée.

-Viens !

- Pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ajouta-t-elle d'un air soupçonneux en voyant les deux filles traficoter quelque chose de louche assises autour d'une table. Avec son insigne de préfète, elle avait appris à se méfier. Elle referma donc son livre et rejoint ses amies à la table.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? répéta-t-elle.

- Un jeu tu vas voir ! répondit Ana.

- Quel genre de jeu ? Pas un truc interdit j'espère ?

- Oh ! Laisse un peu tes règlement de côté ! répliqua Ana.

- Oui, pour une fois qu'on s'amuse ! reprit Looin.

- Bon, grogna Lily contre son gré, pour une fois… Mais juste pour cette fois, hein ? N'allez pas vous imaginer que je vous laisserai faire tout ce que vous voudrez juste parce que je suis votre amie, et…

- Oui, oui, la coupa Looin radieuse.

- Bon, il consiste à quoi alors _votre jeu_ ?

Ana et Looin échangèrent un regard.

- Eh bien…, commença Ana.

- Oui, heu…, en fait on a utilisé différents sortilèges assez complexes pour monter heu… tout ça, dit Looin en désignant une espèce de bassine dorée avec, à l'intérieur, un liquide rouge couleur sang.

Lily haussa un sourcil :

- Et comment ça fonctionne ?

- Oh ! Il suffit juste de plonger la main dans la bassine et d'en retirer chacune un petit bout de papier, **et un seul par personne**, ajouta Ana.

- Et ?

- Et sur ce bout de papier il y a marqué ce qu'on doit faire, et le temps limité pour le faire, c'est comment dire… un espèce de… de _pari_.

- Et on est obligé de le faire ?

- Oui, une fois que tu as lu ce qu'il y a marqué sur le bout de papier, tu ne peux plus reculer et tu es obligée de le faire.

- Et qu'est ce qui se passe si on ne réussit pas ?

- En fait tu comprends… C'est justement à cause de ça que ce _jeu_ a été interdit.

- QUOI ?

- …

- Mais c'est _dangereux_ ?

- Non, pas du tout !

- Mais alors pourquoi…

- C'est seulement si tu ne réussit pas… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas forcément réussir !

- « Tu » ? Mais tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que je vais jouer à ce truc !

- Lily, tu vas voir, c'est trop bien ce jeu ! Et puis on fera attention ! s'exclama Looin.

- Allez ! Montre un peu ton coté Gryffondor ! cria Ana.

- Oui, c'est vrai on dirai vraiment que tu t'es trompée de maison !

- C'est pas ici Serdaigle !

- Si le choipeaux m'a mise ici, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons ! Il ne se trompe jamais ! cria Lily.

- Alors, s'il te plait Lily, prouve le nous une fois pour toute, dit calmement Looin, ça va pas te tuer de jouer un jeu, même si il est interdit.

- Ca je n'en suis pas si sûre, répliqua Lily, si ce jeu a été interdit, c'est que forcément ça a dû mal se finir la dernière fois que quelqu'un y a joué !

- Et alors ! Je t'affirme qu'elle n'est pas morte ! s'impatienta Ana.

- « Elle » ? Tu la connais ?

- Non, mais tu penses bien que je me suis renseignée sur les règles et l'histoire de ce jeu ! Tu ne me crois tout de même pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air, non ?

- Oui, bon d'accord, je vous fais confiance.

- Et ?

- Et j'accepte de jouer avec vous…

- OUAI ! crièrent les Ana et Looin en cœur.

- …même si je continu à penser que c'est complètement irresponsable.

- Tu vas voir Lily, tu ne vas pas le regretter !

- Je l'espère bien, soupira celle-ci avec appréhension.

- Bon, dit Looin en voyant que les élèves étaient de plus en plus nombreux dans la salle commune, je crois qu'il faudrait mieux faire tout ça dans le dortoir, il faut tout de même être discrets...

- Oui, n'oublions pas que c'est interdit ! ajouta ironiquement Lily avec un petit rire nerveux, bizarrement elle détestait faire tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le mot "interdit".

Lily les suivies tout en se demandant si elle faisait le bon choix. Une fois dans leur dortoir, elles posèrent délicatement la grosse bassine dorée par terre et s'installèrent autour sur des gros coussins rouges bien confortables qu'elles avaient fait apparaître pour l'occasion. Lily les imita.

- Alors, vous pouvez m'expliquer la règle du jeu maintenant ?

- Mais on te l'a déjà expliqué tout à l'heure Lily, tu vois c'est très simple !

- Mouais, tout ça, ça cache quelque chose, dit-elle méfiante.

- Mais pas du tout ! Enfin Lily, dis aussi que tu ne nous fais pas confiance !

- Mais je n'ai pas...

- Oui, c'est vrai lâche-toi un peu !

- Je n'ai jamais…

- Tu sais quoi? Puisque tu refuse de nous faire confiance on va passer avant toi pour le jeu, comme ça peut-être que tu nous croiras enfin que ça ne fais rien!

- Mais… Bon d'accord, comme vous voulez les filles, mais arrêtez de dire que je ne vous fait pas confiance, parce que c'est totalement faux! J'essaie juste de m'assurer que ce jeu est sans danger, c'est tout! répliqua Lily, et il n'y a rien de mal à ça, au contraire!

- Mais on ne t'en veux pas Lyl's! minauda Looin.

- Oui, du moment que tu acceptes de jouer avec nous! Sinon… commença Ana en rigolant.

- Non, non, c'était une blague! Lyl's je t'en pris, arrête! ajouta celle-ci, en se protégeant la tête de ses mains , car le coussin de Lily l'avait soudainement attaquée, Lily s'il te plait… Je t'en supplie! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras!

A cette phrase, le coussin de Lily retomba par terre comme si toute agressivité lui avait été retirée.

- Tout ce que je veux? demanda Lily en récupérant son coussin grâce à un sortilège d'attraction, Vraiment tout?

- Heu, n'exagérons rien, tu auras le droit de me demander quelque chose, mais ne t'imagine pas que tu auras le droit de me demander n'importe quoi quand même… grogna-t-elle.

- Une seule chose, hum…, réfléchit-elle, bon je ne veux pas gâcher un tel cadeau, je vais garder ça précieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une bonne occasion…

- Ouais, c'est pas tout mais on le commence ce jeu? On va pas passer la journée à notre discussion. C'est pas que c'est pas passionnant, mais quand même quoi! s'exclama Looin.

- Oui, c'est vrai ça! On commence? s'écria Lily radieuse.

Ana et Looin se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

- C'est le fait d'avoir le droit de me demander quelque chose qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur?

- Peut-être! renchérit Lily.

- Alors, à qui l'honneur de piocher en premier? demanda Ana.

- Bon, aller je me lance…, dit Looin avec appréhension.

Elle ferma les yeux, plongea sa main dans la bassine dorée et en ressortit un petit bout de papier de la même couleur, plié en quatre. Elle le déplia rapidement et lut à voie haute le message qui y était marqué:

- "Mission: Remontez vos résultats scolaires. Temps limité:12 mois." Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je ne vais jamais y arriver, c'est affreux ! Oh là là, au secours...

- Calme-toi Looin, ce n'est pas si grave, "remontez vos résultats scolaires", tout le monde est capable de le faire..., essaya Lily afin de la calmer.

- Oui, il faut être positif Looin, regarde le bon côté des choses ! Surtout que toi, sans vouloir te vexer, tu ne peux que réussir, parce que vu le niveau de tes résultats scolaires, tu ne peux pas tomber plus bas ! s'exclama Ana.

Looin esquissa un petit sourire.

- Oui mais bon, stagner ce n'est pas non plus ce qui est demandé. Il y a marqué: " Remontez vos résultats scolaires", ça veut dire..., commença-t-elle.

- Ca veut dire que tu vas devoir ouvrir tes livres poussiéreux pour la première fois de l'année pour réviser, la coupa Ana.

- Voilà, tu as tout compris, lui sourit-elle, et c'est justement _ça_ le problème...

- Comment ça un problème ? Mais tout le monde est capable de réviser, non ? demanda Lily intriguée.

- Non, pas Looin, reprit Ana amusée.

- Et pourquoi pas ? continua Lily.

- Eh bien, répondit la concernée, en fait les livres me font penser à la bibliothèque, et la bibliothèque ça me fait penser à...

- A qui ? redemanda Lily.

- A Alexis.

- Qui c'est encore celui-là ?

- Tu sais Lil's, répondit Ana à la place de Looin, c'est le surdoué qui passait sa vie à la bibliothèque, d'ailleurs c'est là que Looin l'a rencontré, tu te souviens ?

- Non, ça ne me dit vraiment rien du tout, mais en tout cas, je suis contente que tu te sois enfin attachée à quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine...

- Tu ne te rappelle vraiment plus du tout de lui ? demanda Looin, Mais comment est-ce possible ! D'oublier une beauté pareille ?

- Quoi ! Mais Looin... Oh là là, tu es impossible ! Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu avais changé de critères de sélections, et que tu avais enfin compris que l'intelligence valait mieux que la beauté, mais bon, ce serait trop te demander..., soupira Lily.

- Préférer l'intelligence à la beauté ? Mais à quoi ça servirait ? demanda Looin abasourdit.

- Tu vois Looin, c'est à ce genre de phrase qu'on distingue les femmes idiotes des femmes intelligentes, lui fit remarquer Lily.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir..., ronchonna Looin, mais par contre tu ne me feras jamais croire que tu l'as oublié... Un mec comme lui, c'est impossible !

- Peut-être que je m'en souvient mais pas là en ce moment... Comment était-il en gros ? demanda Lily, mais elle regretta bien vite ses paroles, lorsqu'elle vit que Looin s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une description _très_ détaillée (c'était facile à voir, une petite flamme s'allumait dans ses yeux).

- Euh, on a dit _en gros _Looin, d'accord ? Non en fait, pour faire plus simple en un mot. Décrit le nous en un mot, précisa Ana qui avait elle aussi sentit le danger.

Looin fut déçue, mais la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux ne s'éteignit pas pour autant.

- En un mot ? demanda-t-elle, c'est très simple: BEAU, et même TRES BEAU !

- On avait dit "UN mot" Looin, reprit Ana exaspérée.

- Oui, mais même avec deux mot on ne va pas aller très loin..., commença Lily lorsque Ana s'exclama:

- J'AI TROUVE ! Tu sais Lily, c'est celui qui t'avait battue à l'examen de métamorphose l'année dernière ! Tu te souviens ?

- Celui qui... AH OUI ! Cet espèce de...

- TU TE SOUVIENS DE LUI ! hurla Looin, MAIS C'EST SUPER ! JE ME DISAIS BIEN QUE TU NE POUVAIS PAS OUBLIER UN MEC AUSSI ...

- Minable, fini Lily.

- Minable ? Comment ça minable ?

- Oui minable, complètement minable.

- Mais tu disais... Avant tu disais..., commença Looin abasourdie.

- Te fatigue pas Looin, le seul crime qu'a commis Alexis aux yeux de Lily, c'est de l'avoir battue en métamorphose..., expliqua Ana.

- Pas du tout ! s'écria Lily, c'est juste que..., marmonna-t-elle, de toute façon je suis sûre qu'il a triché !

- Mais oui, mais oui, on te crois Lil's ne t'en fait pas..., ironisa Ana.

- Bon allez on continu ? On ne va pas s'éterniser là-dessus quand même ! C'est à ton tour de piocher Ana ! s'exclama Lily.

Ana et Looin avaient toutes les deux remarqué le soudain changement de sujet de Lily. Elles se sourirent discrètement, puis Ana plongea, sans hésitation, sa main dans la bassine. Elle en sortit un bout de papier identique à celui de Looin, le déplia, et lut à voix haute:

- "Mission: Gagner la coupe de Quidditch. Temps limité: 12 mois." Waouh ! Il va non seulement falloir que je me défonce, mais le reste de l'équipe aussi !

- Ouais, mais on sait que tu vas y arriver, la rassura Lily, tu réussit toujours à faire tout ce que tu décides.

- OH ! s'exclama Ana.

- Quoi ? S'inquiétèrent ses amies.

- Je viens d'y penser !

- Mais à quoi !

- Mike ! Il est en septième année !

- Et alors ? demanda Looin.

- Et alors, ça veut dire qu'il ne sera plus là à la rentrée !

- Et alors ? demanda Lily.

- Et alors, ça veut dire qu'il ne sera plus capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor !

- Et al...

- Et donc, la place sera libre !

- Mais... OH ! Tu penses être nommée capitaine à sa place ?

- Non? Tu crois ? Mais à ton avis pourquoi je te parlerais de ça sinon !

- Mais ce serait formidable ! continua Lily en ignorant la réplique d'Ana.

- Ouais... Mais c'est pas sûr tu sais, il y a plein de bons joueurs dans l'équipe. Non, oublie ce que je viens de dire, c'est idiot. En fait, il n'y a QUE des bons joueurs dans l'équipe, sinon ils ne seraient pas dans l'équipe, c'est logique !

- Heu..., Oui bien sûr, dit Lily qui avait moyennement suivi.

- Mais comme vraiment bon joueur il y a..., réfléchit Ana,... James par exemple !

- Potter..., grimaça Lily, ce...

- Oui, on sait que tu ne l'aimes pas Lily ! C'est "ce" quoi maintenant ? Crétin ? Idiot ? Bouffon ? Abruti fini ? s'exaspéra Ana.

- Prétentieux !

- Ah, tiens, elle ne nous l'avait jamais encore sorti celui là ! remarqua Looin.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu lui reproches à James, c'est énervant à la fin ! explosa Ana, enfin même au début c'est énervant, mais bon, à la fin c'est pire quoi ! Franchement à part le fait qu'il est un peu collant, il est...

- Beau, la coupa Looin.

- Mais tu n'as vraiment que ce mot à la bouche toi, y a des moments où on se demande qui t'as appris à parler ! s'écria Ana avant de se calmer subitement, Mais non, le prend pas mal loulou, c'était pas méchant, je suis désolée ! C'est Lil's qui m'énervait... Lil's ! Excuse toi tout de suite à loulou !

Lily haussa un sourcil:

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je ne lui ai rien dit moi. Et on ne peut pas en dire autant pour tout le monde !

- Si ! Tu as fais que tu m'as énervée à cause de James et que j'ai dit des trucs pas gentils à loulou !

- Je ne vois pas ce que Potter vient faire là-dedans, et moi non plus par la même occasion, répliqua-t-elle.

- Bon, d'accord, mais arrête d'appeler James "Potter" !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Ben non, je l'appelle comme je veux ! Et puis lui il m'appelle bien "Evans", alors je ne vois pas pourquoi !

- Hé ben ! soupira Ana, C'est pas comme ça que tu vas sympathiser avec lui...

- QU... QUOI ! Que je vais QUOI !

- Hein ! J'en sais rien ! J'ai rien dit !

- Si ! T'as dit un truc de sympathiser avec Potter !

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui ! EH ! Attends un peu ! T'as quand même pas l'intention de me caser avec Potter !

- Moi ! Noooon !

- J'en étais sûre ! Je parie que c'est lui qui te l'a demandé !

- Mais...

- En tout cas, je te le dit tout de suite, au cas où tu continuerais à rêver en plein jour:JAMAIS !

- Mais enfin Lil's, tu devrais t'entendre, c'est complètement idiot ce que tu dit là ! Tu dis à Looin que ce n'est pas bien de juger sur des critères de beauté et tout ça..., mais toi tu juges sur des critères "anti-Potter" !

- Pas du tout ! Bon maintenant, arrête de parler d'un sujet qui n'aurait jamais dû venir dans cette conversation !

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Arrêtez de vous disputer, je n'en veux à personne à condition qu'on ne parle plus de ça et qu'on se concentre sur ce que Lily va piocher !

Pour une raison mystérieuse, cette dernière pâlit. Mais trouva le courage de plonger une petite main tremblante dans la bassine dorée, en fermant les yeux. Sa main se referma sur un bout de papier qu'elle sortit de la bassine, et qu'elle déplia toujours les yeux fermés. Puis, dans un élan de curiosité, les ouvrit brusquement. Ils s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait dans sa tête. A la fin de sa lecture, ils étaient presque aussi gros que le souafle. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler et ne pouvait plus que regarder fixement sa feuille, complètement stupéfaite. Elle rêvait. C'était du délire.

Ses amies, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, lui arrachèrent le bout de papier des mains, et commencèrent à lire à voix haute:

- "Mission: Sortir avec Sirius Black. Temps limité: 12 mois."

- Aïe..., murmura faiblement Ana, je ne suis pas sûre que ça plaira à James tout ça...

* * *

**_Voilà ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?_**

_**Je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire exactement quand viendra le prochain chapitre vu que je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire, mais à mon avis, il va encore falloir attendre un moment... Mais d'ici à peut près un mois, je pense que ce sera bon... En tout cas vous pouvez être sûr que je la continuerais, même si le prochain chapitre mets plus de temps à venir que prévu !**_

_**bizzz !**_


	3. Dispute et Fugue

**_Ca y'est !_**

**_La suite est arrivée ! ( trop bien la rime, lol )_**

**_Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps, mais en compensation, ce chapitre est encore plus long que le précédent ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Enfin voilà. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez quand vous l'aurez lu._**

* * *

**Tashiya :** **_Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Tu as le droit de ne pas aimer les amies de Lily, mais peut être que tu changera d'avis dans ce chapitre (ou peut être pas), en tout cas tu as raison :c'est une question d'appréciation personnelle._**

**Dede111 :** **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite va autant te plaire que les chapitres précédents !_**

* * *

Cette histoire se passe lorsque les parents de Harry étaient à Poudlard, elle commence quand ils avaient 16 ans et étaient en sixième année. 

**Présentation des personnages principaux:**

Lily EVANS: C'est une fille hyper belle (cheveux roux qui lui descendent en cascade jusqu'à la moitié du dos, et des yeux émeraude magnifique), elle est sorcière, mais est d'origine moldu ( Sang-de-Bourbe). Elle déteste James Potter car elle trouve qu'il joue trop les "m'as-tu-vu" et n'a rien à lui dire. Par contre, elle est tombée secrètement amoureuse de Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James...

Ana BROWN: C'est l'une des deux meilleures amies de Lily, elle a les cheveux bruns qui lui descendent jusqu'à la mi-dos exactement comme Lily, et les yeux marron. Elle est très dynamique et très sportive. Elle est une des rare filles à jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en tant que poursuiveuse, c'est d'ailleurs là qu'elle a rencontré James et Sirius et ils sont devenus de très bons amis. Elle rêve que Lily arrête de rembarrer James à chaque fois qu'il lui fait des avances, et qu'ils se mettent ensemble...

Looin CHOW CHING: C'est l'autre meilleure amie de Lily, elle est d'origine asiatique, et a de beaux cheveux noir et fins qui lui descendent jusqu'aux reins, et de beaux yeux de la même couleur. Elle assez psychologue, et arrive à calmer ses amies lorsqu'une dispute éclate. Elle a toujours pleins de petits-amis, ce qui l'empêche de se concentrer sur son travail scolaire, et ses notes le prouvent bien...

James POTTER: Il a un physique d'enfer (cheveux bruns toujours en bataille, yeux marron super craquants). Il joue au Quidditch, comme attrapeur. Il est tombé amoureux de Lily depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vue. Mais cette dernière reste sourde à toutes ses avances. Il n'y comprend rien car toutes les filles de Poudlard veulent sortir avec lui, et lui il tombe amoureux de LA SEULE qui ne le supporte pas. Pourtant il n'a rien fait de mal. Mais il ne lâche pas, et ne lâchera jamais prise, elle est trop parfaite pour ça. Et peut être un jour changera-t-elle d'avis... Ce jour là, il l'attendra, quitte à l'attendre toute sa vie si il le faut...

Sirius BLACK: C'est le meilleur ami de James, lui aussi a un look qui fait ravage chez la gente féminine de Poudlard (et de partout d'autre aussi !). Il a les cheveux noirs qui lui descendent jusqu'au cou, en tombant devant ses superbes yeux noirs avec une sorte d'élégance inimitable. Il joue aussi au Quidditch, avec James et Ana, au poste de batteur. Il est, lui aussi, secrètement amoureux de Lily, mais fait de son mieux pour ne pas que son meilleur ami le remarque, il ne veut pas perde une aussi belle amitié...

Remus LUPIN: C'est un ami de James et Sirius, mais il a un grand secret que personne ne connaît, à part James, Sirius, Peter, Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh, il est un loup-garou: il se transforme une fois par mois, lors de la pleine lune. Ses amis ( James, Sirius et Peter) ont décidés de secrètement apprendre à devenir des animagus, afin de lui tenir compagnie pendant la pleine lune. C'est ainsi que James, qui se transforme en cerf, fut surnommé Cornedrue, que Sirius, qui se transforme en chien, fut surnommé Patmol, que Peter, qui se transforme en rat, fut surnommé Queudver, et que Remus qui était un loup-garou, fut surnommé Lunard. Sinon, en dehors de tout ça, Remus est plutôt beau, avec ses cheveux châtains clairs, presque blonds, et ses yeux de couleur miel. Il est très sérieux et très concentré sur le travail scolaire, c'est pour cela qu'il a été nommé préfet-en-chef. Coté cœur, il aime Looin, mais pour l'instant personne n'est au courant, pas même lui...

Peter PETTIGROW: C'est un autre ami de James, Sirius et Remus. Il est petit, gros, moche, ... D'ailleurs jamais personne n'a jamais vraiment compris pourquoi James, Sirius et Remus l'avaient accepté dans leur groupe, peut être par pitié, qui sait ?

* * *

**Chapitre 3: DISPUTE ET FUGUE:**

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla sans souvenirs de la soirée de la veille. Elle se leva, se lava, s'habilla, se coiffa, se brossa les dents, puis descendit, sereine, pour se diriger vers la grande salle afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors au milieu de ses amies, qui étaient en train de finir de manger. Elle remarqua au passage que Looin avait de grandes cernes noirs sous les yeux.

- Coucou tout le monde ! fit-elle joyeusement.

- Tiens, t'as l'air en forme, toi, ronchonna Looin.

- C'est pas le cas de tout le monde on dirait, remarqua Lily, qu'est ce qui se passe loulou ?

- Rien.

- Ben si, y'a quelque chose, je le vois bien.

- Y'a juste que j'ai pas dormi cette nuit.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai peur de tout rater.

- De tout rater quoi ?

Looin et Ana regardèrent Lily avec étonnement :

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

- Mais non ! Qu'est qu'il a ? demanda Lily.

- Ben, le pari ..., dit timidement Looin.

- Le par... OH ! J'avais complètement oublié !

- T'as de la chance...

- Quel pari ? lança une voix derrière elles. Ces dernières sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir arriver...

- JAMES ! Mais tu te rends compte de la peur que tu nous as fait ! s'écria Ana.

- Ouais ! Limite crise cardiaque ! continua Looin sur le même ton.

- Désolé, je venait juste vous dire bonjour, et, ajouta-t-il, demander quelque chose à Evans...

- Eh bien vas-y, répondit cette dernière.

- C'est que..., je voulais dire..., euh... en privé...

- Oh, si on gène..., s'exclama Ana en s'éloignant suivie de Looin.

- Alors ? demanda Lily les bras croisés en regardant fixement James, Qu'as-tu de _si important_à me demander ?

- Euh... juste si..., enfin..., il respira un grand coup, je voulais te demander si tu t'étais décidée.

- Décidée ?

- Oui.

- Mais à quoi ?

- Ben à sortir avec moi, bien sûr !

- Mais je t'avais déjà répondu y'a cinq ans!

- Oui, mais si tu as changé d'avis.

- Pourquoi je changerais d'avis ?

- Ben, peut-être que tu t'es enfin rendue compte que ton bonheur est avec moi.

- QUOI ! MAIS CA VA PAS ! Moins je te vois, mieux je me porte ! s'écria Lily avant de sortir en furie de la grande salle en marmonnant « mais de quel droit il peut décider où se trouve mon bonheur... ce crétin... »

James tout abasourdi, la regarda partir sans comprendre ce qu'il avait encore bien pu avoir dit de mal. Looin, quant à elle se précipita à la suite de Lily.

- Que s'est-il passé James ? demanda Ana, j'ai vu Lily quitter la Grande Salle d'un air, heu..., pas très contente...

James lui répéta exactement leur discussion, à la fin, Ana soupira :

- Je t'avait prévenu, James. C'est pas comme ça que tu réussira...

- Et c'est comment alors ! C'est toujours _jamais comme ça_ avec elle ! s'emporta-t-il.

Ana se leva brusquement et sortie à son tour de la Grande Salle.

- Attends Ana ! Je suis désolé, je n'aurait pas dû..., implora James en la rattrapant.

- Tu veux sortir avec Lily ou pas !

- Bien sûr que oui !

- Alors arrête d'en faire qu'à ta tête ! Lily ne supporte pas quand tu es comme ça, je croyait que tu l'aurais remarqué avec le temps !

- J'essaie..., j'essaie toujours de faire du mieux que je peux... J'y arriverai jamais... Je l'aime tellement... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est comme ça avec moi..., se désespéra James en se prenant la tête dans les mains, avant de la relever vers Ana, et de se passer la main dans les cheveux qui s'étaient presque bien coiffés sur le coup, de l'émotion, pour les ébouriffer comme ils étaient le reste du temps.

- Je veux bien t'aider, James, tu le sais... Je le fais parce que je sais que tu l'aimes vraiment... Mais pour ça il faut que tu m'écoute, et que tu fasses ce que je te dit de faire... Tu comprends ? En échange je ne te demanderai rien du tout, mis à part que tu la laisse tranquille pendant 12 mois. Rien que pendant 12 petits mois, s'il te plait...

James leva la tête vers elle :

- Tout ce que tu voudras, si elle pouvait au moins un seul jour dans sa vie me regarder sans qu'il y ait autre chose que de l'amour dans ses yeux...

- Alors écoute-moi, tout d'abord on va commencer par ton comportement...

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il est très bien mon comportement !

Ana soupira.

- Non franchement, crois-moi y'a des trucs qui vont pas, sans vouloir te vexer...

- Mais tu ne me vexe pas du tout, se vexa James.

- Tant mieux, fit-elle, bon alors pour commencer : arrête de te passer la main dans les cheveux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Bon, ok, aquiessa James en grognant.

- Ensuite, reprit-elle, comporte-toi normalement avec elle, et arrête de faire tout le temps ton intéressant !

- Moi ! Mon intéressant ! fit James en prenant un air outré et innocent.

Cela dura toute la journée. Une fois que ce fut terminé, Ana remonta dans le dortoir afin d'aller chercher Lily et Looin pour le dîner. James, lui, prétexta qu'il n'avait pas faim, et remonta dans son dortoir. Il monta les escaliers d'un air tout pataud, accablé par tous ses défauts que lui avait avoué Ana.

- Baguette farceuse, fit-il, et le portrait de la grosse dame pivota, pour le laisser entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, où l'attendaient Sirius, Remus et Peter, installés dans les gros fauteuils rouges bien moelleux, près de la cheminée. Peter était en train de dormir, Remus de lire un énorme bouquin intitulé _Les différentes propriétés des végétaux et leurs utilités_, et Sirius pianotait nerveusement des doigts sur le bras du fauteuil en regardant la cheminée. Lorsque James arriva, ils levèrent tous les yeux vers lui. Sirius cessa de pianoter nerveusement des doigts sur le bras du fauteuil et de regarder la cheminée, Remus cessa de lire son livre intitulé _Les différentes propriétés des végétaux et leurs utilités_, et Peter continua de dormir en ronflant bruyamment, tant il était confortablement installé.

Pendant quelques secondes il n'y eût aucun bruit, sauf les ronflements successifs de Peter qui ronflait de plus en plus bruyamment. Ce fut Sirius, un peut nerveux, qui brisa le silence.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il, tu lui as demandé ?

- Oui, mais elle a encore refusé, répondit James.

- Et t'as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ? continua Sirius, en essayant de cacher son soulagement.

- Ronfl.

- J'étais avec Ana, elle m'a donné des conseils pour arranger plusieurs défauts...

- Ronfl.

- Et t'en avais beaucoup ?

- Sans vouloir me vanter, j'aurais jamais cru en avoir autant...

- RONFL !

- QUEUDVER ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

- Qu... Quoi ? bégaya ce dernier en tombant brusquement du pays des rêves, pour atterrir lourdement sur le plancher de la salle commune de Gryffondor, au milieu de ses amis écroulés de rire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là. 

- LILY ! s'exclama Looin.

- QUOI? repris de plus belle cette dernière en se retournant vers son interlocutrice.

- Franchement, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de James, mais...

- _Mais_ quoi ?

- Mais tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu dure avec lui ? Il me fait presque pitié... Il est tellement accros à toi...

Lily soupira en s'asseyant au bord de son lit, suivi par Looin.

- Je sais... Moi aussi parfois il me fait pitié... J'essaie d'être gentille avec lui, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il m'énerve trop, j'arrive pas à me retenir...

- Je te comprends, mais, s'il te plait, tu sais que de toute façon, il ne changera jamais, alors quitte à lui dire "non", dit le lui gentiment. Fais un effort...

- Je... J'essaierai, mais...

- Quoi ?

- Ohh ! J'en peux plus, ça fait CINQ ANS ! J'aimerai tellement qu'il comprenne une fois pour toutes...

- Ca ne sert à rien... Il ne comprendra jamais de toute façon. Ou plutôt si, mais il ne voudra pas l'accepter...

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Ah, pour ça, il est le mieux placé pour te répondre...

- Très bien ! Je vais le lui demander. Et en même temps j'en profiterai pour le dissuader de continuer à me harceler !

- Oui, mais surtout n'oublis pas : Avec douceur, hein ?

- Mais oui, mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas Looin...

- Si justement, je m'inquiète ! Tu compte procéder comment pour le dissuader de continuer de t'harceler ?

- Ben..., en fait j'ai pas tellement réfléchis..., avoua Lily.

- Super, ça promet..., ironisa Looin.

- Ben quoi ? T'as une idée toi, peut être ?

- Ouais. T'as vu je sais réfléchir moi, au moins, blagua-t-elle.

- Oh ça va ! C'est quoi ton idée alors ?

- C'est facile, tu fais croire à James que tu aimes déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne pourra rien dire et se découragera !

- Tu ne connaît pas Potter ça se voit !

- Ah, parce que tu le connaît mieux toi ?

- Non, mais assez bien pour être sûre que ça ne marchera pas !

- C'est ce qu'on verra...

- Non, on ne verra rien du tout, fit Lily.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, soupira-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? C'est pas plus dure que de lui dire "non"...

- C'est pas ça, s'exaspéra Lily.

- C'est quoi alors ? demanda Looin qui comprenait de moins en moins le comportement de sa meilleure amie.

- ...

- Non? fit Looin les yeux écarquillés qui avait soudainement tout compris, ne me dit pas que..., que tu..., elle pris une grande inspiration afin de se calmer et repris, ne me dit pas que tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un d'autre...

Lily la regarda et lui fit signe que si, dans un lourd silence, avant de détourner les yeux.

- Mais... Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais rien dit ?

- Je suis désolée...

- On s'était promis qu'on se dirait tout...

- Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas...

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause de Potter.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

- Tu sais comment il réagirai s'il apprenait que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre...

- ...

- Surtout si ce quelqu'un d'autre est...

- _Est_ quoi ?

- ...

- Lily, lui dit-elle gentiment en lui prenant les mains, je te promets que je ne dirais rien à personne...

- ...

- Lily, s'il te plait, je pourrai peut-être t'aider, enfin... si tu veux bien...

- C'est...

Looin l'encouragea du regard.

- C'est son meilleur ami, fini par avouer Lily en baissant la tête.

- Sirius ?

- Oui.

Looin sembla stupéfaite pendant quelques secondes, puis se repris en voyant une larme couler sur la joue de Lily. Elle la pris dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Ne t'en fait pas... On trouvera une solution, enfin, reprit-elle, j'espère...

* * *

-Hé les filles ! s'exclama Ana, vous venez bouff...

Elle se fligea sur place devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Lily était en larmes, et Looin essayait vainement tout pour essayer de la consoler.

- Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

Au son de sa voix, Looin se retourna vers elle, et Lily leva la tête et la regarda de ses yeux larmoyants, avant de replonger dans une crise de larmes.

- Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? demanda Ana complètement perdue.

Looin la regarda, hésitante, avant de se tourner vers Lily.

- Je... je peux lui dire ?

Lily aquiessa silencieusement, tandis que Looin soupira.

- Le mieux serais que tu lui dise toi... Enfin bon, je vais essayer... Assiez-toi Ana...

Cette dernière s'assit près de Lily, à la place qu'avait Looin quelques minutes auparavant, avant qu'elle ne s'installe par terre, contre le lit de Lily. Elle expliqua tout à Ana, sans oublier aucun détail. Une fois qu'elle eût fini, Ana s'exclama :

- Et moi qui... Oh ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait... Je suis vraiment désolée Lily je...

Lily leva brusquement la tête:

-Qu' est ce que tu as fait comme bêtise encore ?

Ana se tordait les mains d'un air coupable.

- C'est..., c'est encore quelque chose en rapport avec _Potter_ ? demanda Lily en crachant le dernier mot.

La concernée hocha la tête.

- Alors ? demanda Lily sur un ton qu'elle voulait calme.

- Je... je ne savais pas que tu aimais Sirius, alors je me suis dit que..., Oh..., je sais que ça ne se fait pas, je n'aurais pas dû..., Mais je pensais que vous finirez par vous entendre James et toi, et...

- Qu'est ce que tu t'es dit ? la coupa sèchement Lily qui s'était levée et avait commencé à faire les cents pas.

- ...

- Tu t'es dit, ou plutôt, tu t'es mis en tête que Potter et moi nous ferions un beau couple, n'est ce pas? explosa Lily, Tu as cru faire pour le mieux, et dans mon dos, tu complotait avec l'ennemi !

Ana baissa honteusement la tête, sans rien dire.

- Et je suis censée réagir comment? continua Lily sur le même ton, T'excuser, hein ? C'est ça que tu voudrais ! Que je ne dise rien et que je te pardonne, pas vrai ?

Ana se leva, les larmes aux yeux, et sortit du dortoir en courrant. Elle marqua une brève pose devant la porte, et se retourna.

- Lily ? Je ne t'oblige pas à accepter mes excuses..., fit-elle d'une voix tremblotante avant de disparaître de l'ouverture de la porte.

Il y eût tout à coup un grand silence pesant dans le dortoir. Lily s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réponse de la part d'Ana. Et c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait presque pleurer, ce qu'elle n'avait fait qu'une seule fois dans sa vie : lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de son père, qui était un grand auror, il a été assassiné par Lord Voldemort en personne.

- Lily ? fit Looin en posant timidement sa main sur son épaule afin de vérifier si sa crise était bien terminée.

La concernée se retourna afin de lui faire face.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ne crois pas avoir été un peu dure avec elle ?

- Dure, moi ? C'est elle qui m'a trahie...

- Elle ne t'as pas trahie, elle a simplement fais ce qu'elle pensait qui était le mieux pour toi.

- Eh bien excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas le cas !

- Je sais, mais tout le monde peut se tromper.

- Elle savait très bien que je ne l'aimait pas, et je ne sais pas comment elle aurait pu croire le contraire !

- Elle connais bien James, encore mieux que nous, et peut être que ce qu'on s'imagine qu'il est, n'est qu'une image qu'il s'est donné, et qu'en vérité il est super... Elle savait sûrement très bien ça et a décidé d'essayer malgré tout, de vous mettre ensemble, en espérant que par la suite il changerait, supposa Looin.

Lily haussa les épaules :

- C'est pas ça qui m'énerve. C'est le fait qu'elle ne m'en a même pas parlé, elle a décidé pour moi !

- Faut la comprendre, ça aurait servi à quoi ? A part à tout compliquer bien sûr, parce que je sais très bien que tu n'aurais pas accepté.

- Je sais, mais c'est quand même ma vie, et ça, elle n'a pas à s'en mêler !

- Et Potter ?

- _Et Potter_ quoi ?

- T'en fait quoi de Potter ?

- Ben rien, il est très bien où il est Potter, qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

- Je sais pas, tu pourrais par exemple, être gentil avec lui, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Et ça servirais à quoi ?

- A entamer une relation d'amitié avec lui, afin de lui dire "non" plus facilement et être sûr qu'il l'encaisse bien cette fois-ci, et une fois pour toutes.

- Et tu penses vraiment que ça va marcher ? ironisa Lily.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Eh bien compte pas sur moi pour entamer une relation d'amitié avec ce...

- Alors compte pas sur lui pour te laisser tomber de si tôt, la coupa Looin, sur ce bonne nuit je suis crevée ! Ah, une dernière chose...

- Oui ?

- Je te conseille de pardonner à Ana, elle ne méritait pas ça, enfin c'est toi qui décide. C'est ta vie..., fit-elle en baillant et s'écroulant sur son lit.

Lily regarda sa montre, il était presque minuit, pourtant elle ne ressentait aucun signe de fatigue. Elle avait été trop dure avec Ana, Looin avait raison, elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle irai s'excuser demain de s'être un peu trop emportée; parce que finalement elle s'en foutait qu'Ana ait essayé de les mettre ensemble, car de toute façon ça n'aurai pas marché. Et maintenant Ana a compris et il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un drame, ce n'était pas si grave. Mais elle, que ce soit avec Potter, Ana, ou quelqu'un d'autre, il faut toujours qu'elle s'emporte, c'est un de ses plus gros défauts. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et ferma les yeux afin de faire venir le sommeil. Mais, elle ne s'endormie, malgré tout, que deux heures plus tard; sans savoir que quelque part, à Poudlard, une autre personne avait aussi du mal à s'endormir...

* * *

Sirius, allongé sur son lit, regardait le plafond, des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Devait-il dévoiler ses sentiments à Lily, ou au contraire se taire et continuer comme si de rien n'était ?

" Quand faut y aller, faut y aller", se dit-il en se rappelant d'un vieux proverbe moldu.

Oui mais, Lily l'aimait-elle ? Et James, comment réagira-t-il en apprenant que son meilleur ami aime, lui aussi, celle qu'il aime ? Lui laissera-t-il Lily ? Ou il le destestera et le regettera ?

Cette dernière suggestion lui sembla plus probable.

Ce fut sur ces sombres pensées qu'il fini par s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Il marchait dans la rue.

En le voyant, les passants s'enfuyaient et se réfugiaient dans leurs maisons, claquaient leurs portes et fermaient leurs volets.

Qu'avaient-ils ? Etait-il tellement laid ? D'habitude les gens ne le fuyaient pas, bien au contraire, les filles en particulier, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais aimé qu'une seule...

C'était bizarre, il aperçut une flaque d'eau qui se trouvait au bord du trottoir. Il s'approcha, et se regarda dedans. Il eût un haut-le-corps en voyant les traits du visage de l'homme se dessiner. Il avait un visage squelettique, des yeux noirs, et de longs cheveux bruns, sales et emmêlés qui semblaient dégouliner de sa tête jusqu'aux épaules.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il le connaissait, il connaissait cet homme au visage monstrueux, il le connaissait mieux que quiconque...

Mais qui est-ce ?

Le paysage changea alors, il vit un grand trou au milieu de cette même rue, ainsi qu'une douzaine de cadavres de moldus éparpillés un peu partout.

Il sursauta intérieurement en entendant une voix familière lui parler. La voie en question était doucereuse, mais chaque mots prononcés vous donnaient l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau.

_"Tu les as tués Sirius, tu les as tués... "_

Apparemment l'homme s'appelait lui aussi Sirius, et la voix s'adressait à lui, pourtant il ne pouvait pas voir la personne à qui elle appartenait, car tout était devenu noir.

_"Tu n'aurais jamais dû me faire confiance, tout est de ta faute, de TA faute Sirius !"_

Il entendit répondre l'homme dans lequel il était lui répondre d'un ton presque suppliant :

" Non ! Non... C'est pas moi... Non..."

Et l'autre voix se faisait de plus en plus forte, afin de couvrir les lamentations de l'homme.

_"Tu les as tués, tués, **tués**, **TUES** !"_

- **NOOON !**

Sirius se réveilla en sueur. Il repris son souffle, qui était saccadé comme si il avait courut des kilomètres. Il regarda sa montre, elle indiquait 5 h 30. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, lorsqu'il s'apperçut qu'elle était déjà prise.

- JAMES ! s'écria-t-il en tambourinant à la porte.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? demanda James, surpris, de l'autre côté de la porte.

- T'es le seul qui se lève à 5 h 00 du matin pour aller te faire beau !

- Hé ! Protesta ce dernier, on a rien sans rien !

- Bon aller, grouille maintenant ! Je compte pas passer le reste de la matinée à poireauter ici !

- Une minute Patmol, y'a pas le feu ! Je fini de me décoiffer et je sors !

Sirius soupira et se retourna vers les deux autres membres de leur bande. L'un d'eux était entrain de ronchonner, tandis que l'autre dormait encore paisiblement.

- C'est pas possible ! Vous pouvez pas faire moins de bruit le matin, y'en a qui dorment, ou plutôt qui dormaient !

- ...

- Eh ! Sirius je te parle !

- Hein ? Oh ! Désolé Lunard, tu disais ?

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Rien d'important pour toi on dirait...

- Mais si Mumus ! Aller !

- Je me demandais simplement si toi et James pourriez faire moins de bruit quand les autres dorment !

Sirius réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Heuuuu... Non.

- Pfff, vous êtes irrécupérables..., s'exaspéra Remus.

Une demi-heure passa pendant laquelle Remus et Sirius attendaient passiament devant la porte de la salle de bain, et des idées de meurtre sur son occupant commençaient sérieusement à germer dans leurs esprits.

- Ca y'est j'ai fini ! s'exclama joyeusement James en sortant de la salle de bain, j'ai pas été trop long ? demanda-t-il en voyant ses amis le fusiller du regard.

Pas de réponses.

- Eh ! Mais répondez-moi ! s'offensa James, J'ai pas été trop long ?

Toujours pas de réponses.

- Bon, fit-il d'un air satisfait, je prends ça pour un "non".

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils se regardèrent, tous les trois, surpris que quelqu'un toque à la porte si tôt le matin. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler, que les coups contre la porte se firent entendre une deuxième fois.

- Je..., J'arrive, fit James, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

* * *

Lily s'était levée très tôt, Ana n'était pas revenue de la nuit. Terriblement inquiète, elle réveilla Looin qui dormait encore, et sans écouter les protestations de cette dernière, elle lui montra le lit vide d'Ana. Elles paniquèrent toutes les deux en imaginant ce qui pourrait bien lui être arriver. Il fallait absolument qu'elles la retrouve, et le plus vite possible. Peut-être avait-elle besoin d'aide ?

- Attend Lily ! fit Looin, On ne peut pas fouiller tout Poudlard à deux ! Ca prendrait trop de temps !

- T'as une meilleur idée ? ironisa Lily.

- Ben... J'avais pensé que..., hésita-t-elle.

- Bon accouche ! On va pas y passer la journée ! Si ça se trouve Ana a un problème et...

- J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait demander aux garçons de nous aider..., la coupa Looin.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu veux dire... _Potter_ ?

- Oui, et les autres aussi...

- Bon ok, fit Lily, je n'aurais jamais cru demander un jour un service à Potter, mis à part de me laisser tranquille, mais c'est peut être la vie d'Ana qui est en jeu, alors...

- Tu ne crois pas que t'exagère un peu là...

- J'en sais rien, mais j'imagine le pire..., c'est de ma faute, tu avais raison, j'aurais dû t'écouter...

- Lily, c'est pas le moment de cupabiliser...

- Oui, c'est vrai, il faut y aller. Je vais chercher Potter et je te rejoints dans la salle commune, fit-elle en sortant en trombe du dortoir pour se diriger vers celui des garçons.

- OK ! répondit Looin avant de s'exclamer, **LILY ATTENDS ! TU AS OUBLIE**...

Mais cette dernière ne l'entendit pas, elle avait déjà disparu.

- ... de t'habiller, fini Looin horrifiée.

* * *

_**Voilà ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez?**_

_**Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand est ce qu'il viendra (sa dépend des reviews...)**_

_**bizz !**_


End file.
